The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a flexible semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same.
Recent developments in semiconductor technology have resulted in semiconductor chips capable of both storing massive amounts of data and processing the data, and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip.
A typical semiconductor package includes a substrate, a semiconductor chip disposed on the substrate, a connection member for connecting the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and a molding member covering the semiconductor chip in order to protect the semiconductor chip from external impact. In order to provide sufficient protection from external impact, the molding member covering the semiconductor chip has high strength.
As the application of semiconductor packages has increased, efforts have been undertaken to develop a flexible semiconductor package capable of being deflected (e.g., curved or bent).
The flexible semiconductor package has a structure in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a flexible substrate.
However, when a memory semiconductor chip is mounted on a flexible semiconductor package, the semiconductor chip of the flexible semiconductor package is frequently damaged.
The damage to the memory semiconductor chip mounted in a flexible semiconductor package is due to the memory semiconductor chip having a relatively large size when a data storing unit for storing data and a data processing unit for processing the data are disposed together in a single memory semiconductor chip. In general, in a flexible semiconductor package, when the size of the semiconductor chip is increased, the semiconductor chip is damaged more frequently when the substrate is deflected (i.e., curved or bent).